


Super Secret Spies & Stuff

by afteriwake



Series: Summer Under The Stars - May / June / July / August 2017 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bars and Pubs, College Student Khan, College Student Kirk, College Student Spock, Curious Kirk, Danger, Evil Plans, Former roommates, Hurt Spock, Khan is a Bad Spy, Khan is a Psychopath, Kirk & Spock are Roommates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kirk, Pansexual James T. Kirk, Protective Kirk, Rivalry, Roommates, San Francisco, Spock & Khan are Rivals, Spock is a Good Spy, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Jim is curious about his new roommate. About why he comes home injured. At odd times of night. And keeps more secrets than the CIA.Funny thing...he just so happens to be a spy, and his assignment: keep Jim safe from Jim's psychotic ex-dormmate, aka John Harrison, aka Spock's former partner.Because the universe might depend on it.





	Super Secret Spies & Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So I am finally tackling a prompt from **GreenSkyOverMe** I got ages ago for a spy prompt meme I put up on Tumblr (“ _'We’re roommates and you are super secretive all the time and are going out every night only to come back at ungodly hours I guess I’m following you next time.' AU_ ”), where Spock was the spy and Kirk was the roommate. This chapter was fun to write so hopefully I'll keep up with it.

“What in the ever-loving hell do you _do_ every night?”

Jim leaned against the bathroom door, staring at his roommate. He’d seen Spock around campus a lot when he was in university and thought he was...quiet. Studious. Too damn serious for his own good. When he’d gotten this really great apartment in Rockridge and needed a roommate to share it with, Spock had been one of the people who had come to see it and suggest moving in. Jim thought it would be a pretty good arrangement.

Oh, if they hadn’t signed a year long lease and still had nine months to go he probably would have kicked Spock out on his sleep-disrupting, bleeding-all-over-the-bathroom, in-and-out-at-ungodly-hours, super secretive ass out on the street. Murder was still an option, though, so he didn’t.

Okay, so he wouldn’t murder Spock. Not when there were too many attractively interesting things about the interestingly attractive man.

Jim had made no qualms about the fact he considered himself pansexual, and Spock had seemed to have no problems with his roommate's sexual orientation or the fact there could be anybody, and it was kind of _anybody_ , really, staying the night in the apartment. Not even in a sexual partner way, either. Jim was the kind of bouncer who would keep an eye on someone who might need a place to sleep for the night to keep them from doing something stupid, like going home with the wrong person. That’s why he grabbed this place: three bedrooms meant a room for him, a room for a roommate to help cover the rent and a room for any strays he might come across.

Hell, more people had slept in the spare bedroom lately than they had his own bed. Not that he cared; he wasn’t the Casanova he put up a front to be. Get people to think one thing and you disarm them, and it works really well for a bouncer that isn’t big and burly. Jim could stop more fights with charms than fists, though he had to use both. That’s why his boss liked him so much. It made their club a safe place, and even now, there still needed to be those. Not everyone had the best intentions.

A lesson Kirk had learned all too well with his last roommate, that jerk Harrison. Thank God Harrison had been a uni roommate and, as far as he knew, was still stuck in a damn dorm. He’d gotten away from the psychopath and all was well in his world. But that was a time in his life he didn’t really want to dwell on.

It was better to dwell on the matter at hand: just what the hell his _new_ roommate was up to and should he be worried about John Harrison Part Deux.

“As you collect your strays, I...help people,” Spock said, examining the tear in his shirt in the bathroom mirror. After a moment he pulled it off. Normally Jim would gape at the rather nice physique Spock had but right now he was paying more attention to the obvious wound made by a knife.

“You got _stabbed_!” Jim said, pulling away from the wall.

“Merely slashed across the ribs,” Spock said. He touched it and winced. “Rather deeply, but it is of no matter.”

“The hell it’s not,” Jim muttered, shaking his head. Spock hadn’t even pulled out a first aid kit so Jim went to the bathroom in his room and went and grabbed _his_ kit. The good thing about having a friend in med school doing rotation at one of the hospitals who would rather have Jim take care of small problems then some teenage runaway get sent to jail for some trumped up charge meant Jim had a good med kit and some rudimentary medical training; Bones wasn’t the nicest teacher in the world but frankly, he was the best. If Spock was lucky, there wouldn’t even be a scar.

He came back to the bathroom and practically shoved Spock towards the toilet. “Sit.”

“Why?” Spock asked, confused.

“Stitches. Either you let me do them or you go to the hospital and the cops pick you up,” Jim said, staring him dead in the eye. After a moment, he watched in satisfaction as Spock sat down, and then he set the kit on the ground and sat cross-legged next to the toilet to be more level with things. It wasn’t perfect, but he’d done more intricate stuff in worse positions.

“You do not need to sterilize the needle,” Spock said.

“Like hell I don’t,” Jim said. “Bones would have my hide if I didn’t.”

“You misunderstand me,” Spock said. “I am a Vulcan. Half-Vulcan. There is no need.”

Jim looked up at him. He knew there were a few alien races that had the pointed ears, but frankly, Vulcans just weren’t really seen around here. They were the first race that humans made contact with, any kid who knew their history knew that, but most of them stayed on Vulcan. And a half-Vulcan? What the hell did he mean by that? But this wasn’t the time and place to ask those questions, and with as secretive as Spock was, he doubted he would get the answers he wanted anyway. Best to stitch him up and put something on it to keep it clean and send him off to sleep this off.

Whether he would or not...who the fuck knew?

But Jim knew one thing. He was getting sick of not having answers about his roommate’s extracurricular activities. If he was a vigilante or something he was pretty terrible at it. But one way or another, James Tiberius Kirk was going to get to the bottom of it all.

Mark his words.


End file.
